This invention relates to enclosures for electric arc furnaces.
Electric arc furnaces generally include a furnace body adapted to contain molten metal and a removable cover through which the arc furnace electrodes extend. Such furnaces are normally charged with metal in the form of scrap, hot metal or a combination of the two. In order to permit furnace charging, the furnace roof is pivoted away from the furnace body to permit the metallic charge to be delivered from a charging bucket or ladle supported on a crane thereabove. During the charging operation, a substantial quantity of smoke and other gases are released from the vessel. In addition, relatively high noise levels occur during the scrap charging, melting and pouring operations associated with an electric arc furnace.
While enclosures for electric arc furnaces are known, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,898, such prior art enclosures have side and top wall openings which permit entrance and exit of the charging ladle and supporting crane from the enclosure. However, during the charging operation and while the empty charging bucket is being removed from the enclosure, the enclosure doors must remain open thus permitting a substantial quantity of smoke and other gases to escape and a substantial amount of noise to pass into other areas of the shop. Other prior art arc furnace enclosures merely provide a front access door and roof slots to permit the front doors to be closed during charging and ladle removal, such enclosures did not permit ready access to furnace electrodes.